


I'll shelter you

by mariekeakamary



Category: 300: Rise of an Empire (2014), Disney - Fandom, Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariekeakamary/pseuds/mariekeakamary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a love story between the misunderstood Maleficent and the young naive Aurora.<br/>Their love is deep and everlasting, until true evil tries to take Aurora away from Maleficent.<br/>A story about compromising, good and evil, but above all : love</p><p>'The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and to be loved in return'</p><p>Already posted on Wattpad :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 : Give me love

Maleficent's pov  
I'm staring at the kingdom, in the highest tower in the castle.  
I must say that the view is magical.  
Almost as magical as the Moors, my home.  
Almost as magical as the girl I see running and playing with her friends near the forest.  
Brown, orange and golden leaves fall on their heads, but they don't seem to care.

Aurora. She looks so beautiful in her new scarlet dress with only one strap.  
Then of course, she always looks beautiful.  
I see that her new dress is already covered in mud stains from playing so much outside.  
I shake my head. She could get so excited over beautiful new dresses, yet destroy them in a second.  
Her golden curls are dancing on her back and her usual trademark grin which I love so much, is plastered on her sweet, pale face.

She is beautiful.

The beauty of the forest behind her is nothing compared to Aurora's sweetness, kindness and innocence.  
All the trees are tightly-knit.  
Just one strand in a massive web of life.  
Green, yellow and red leaves.  
A rainbow of autumnal colours.  
The scent of earth and water drifts through the air, and reaches even the top of this tower.  
It's a picture of sincerity, one which, under Aurora's reign, will endure for many years.

I notice Aurora looking up at me, and I blush.  
Somehow it makes me so happy inside, to see her looking straight at me.  
She waves at me, and when I wave back she giggles and returns to playing with her friends.  
I smile. Wait what?!   
I bring my hand to my mouth and touch it, and yes, a sincere, happy smile has crept upon my face. Fantastic.  
I used to be the most powerful dark fairy in the Moors and beyond.  
Now I act like a love drunk teenager.

How terribly depressing.

But it is the harsh truth. I am in love with her, which is wrong for too many different reasons. I can't love her. I'm not supposed to love her.

I finally get myself to stop looking at my lov- Aurora. I turn around and walk away, opening the door to descend the staircase.  
As I descend the stairs, I start thinking.  
My life used to be so different. Haunted. Sad. Lonely.  
I watched Aurora grow up.  
A privilege not many people have gotten, and I had thrown away most of it, by not actually talking to her for too long.  
Something that would have contributed much to my life.  
Cursing her has been the most horrible mistake I have made in my entire life, and what is yet to come. When she actually died, and I had thought I had lost her, I think that's when I realised how much I really loved her.

Love her.

I shake of the feeling I get when I think about loving her.  
'It's not mutual, Maleficent' I whisper to myself 'And it'll never be.'

a little voice in my head says.

'That means nothing' I whisper to myself.

 

'Shut up' I whisper to the annoying voice in my head.

 

'NO!' I yell.  
A guard standing downstairs, startles and looks up at me with a frightened expression.  
I sigh, roll my eyes and when I reach the ground, walk away from him.  
Softly, I hear him mumble 'Witch!'

I turn around, pretend to do some magic and throw in some sparks.  
'Careful then, or I'll change you into the toad you really are!'  
I turn around and walk away, hearing the man gasping for air.  
The smell of his sweat fills the room as I walk out.

I smile to myself.

A little piece of me will always be a little evil.

Aurora's pov  
'Aurora, what are we going do next?' I look at the girl who had spoken. My friend Snow white. What a ridiculous name. Of course I won't ever tell Snow that. Though she's a bit simple, she's one of my best friends. I can relate to her, because her parents died too. Sounds creepy.  
Nevertheless she has asked me something, and I haven't got a single clue what she had asked exactly. I was distracted by the beautiful face of my fairy godmother. Even though she was up in the highest tower, I could see every detail of her beautiful face. Her sharp cheekbones. Her beautiful, feathered wings. Her light brown hair, her scarlet lips whom I can never seem to get out of my mind and her golden eyes in which I can drown every time I see them.  
'Aurora!'  
I snap out of my gaze.  
Snow's waving her hand in front of my face.  
'Yeah?' I ask sheepishly.  
Snow sighs and says ' You dazed of again.' Behind her, Belle giggles.  
I smile innocently at her. Can you repeat your question?' I ask sweetly.  
She sighs again, but gives in. 'Belle and I thought of going to the lake to see Ariel. Wanna come with?'  
I look at her with an extremely confused expression. 'Why can't we just stay here?' where maleficent is, I think.  
Snow sighs again, but I understand. I've been a crappy friend lately. But I've just been so distracted! After I sort of died and Maleficent... Maleficent kissed and woke me... after my father tried to kill her... I shudder thinking about it. After all of that, I immediately had to rule a kingdom, without anyone ever teaching me. Thanks a lot fairies-with-whom-I-had-to-live-but-who-didn't-actually-teach-me-anything.  
Luckily, Maleficent stayed with me, and helped me. Helps me.  
I sigh. As if ruling a kingdom isn't difficult enough, I fell in love with the person who couldn't possibly love me.  
'Let me just grab my stuff and we'll go!' I say quickly trying not to think about you-know-who.  
Snow's face lights up 'Yeey!' she yells, like a child who has just got an enormous amount of candy and chocolate.  
She pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. I smile as my hands touch her waist.   
'Thanks for sticking with me, Snow.' I whisper. She pulls away and smiles.   
‘You're indeed very lucky to have me, you whiny brat!' she jokes.  
I laugh and playfully slap her arm. 'Auwtch!' she exaggerates. She hits me back before running away.  
I laugh and yell ' I'm hunting you down, Snow white!' as I chase after the raven haired girl in her easily spotting yellow dress.  
We run around for a long time throwing autumn leaves at each other. Even Belle, who never likes to get dirty, jumps in the game. I don't know how long we've been running and yelling, but my stomach aches and my feet hurt.  
I bow gasping for air, when suddenly, Belle and Snow stop laughing.  
I stand back up, curious as to why they've stopped playing.  
'What's wrong?' I ask, but they don't respond. They're not looking at me, but at something behind me.  
Slowly, I turn around and face the most beautiful woman on earth.


	2. chapter 2 : Enchanted

Chapter 2 : Enchanted  
Maleficent's pov  
Aurora looks up at me with a stunned expression.  
Her giant blue eyes stare directly into my gold ones.  
Suddenly a smile appears on her blushing face, and she immediately hugs me.  
I'm still not really used to people hugging me, but I do like it. Aurora's hugs make me feel warm and comfy. Safe. Ridiculous.

I take a step back, cough and blush.  
Aurora's smile has changed into her usual grin.  
The 2 girl behind her exchange a look. How obnoxious.  
Annoyed I look at them, which makes them hold their breath. To scare them even more, I kiss the top of Aurora's blonde head. Taken back, she looks up at me with confusion. 'Hello beastie' I say smiling. Aurora blushes even more, and her cheeks are now a dark shade of red. She holds a strand of her hair in her hand and starts nervously playing with it.

I feel like crying. Do I still make her feel uncomfortable? Like the two girls behind her?  
She's not even looking at me. She's looking at my lips. She's so much shorter than me. She barely comes up to my shoulders. It's so cute and adorable. Even though she's 16, she can act like a toddler or an adult in any situation.  
'Beastie?' I ask.  
She snaps out of her gaze and blushes, yet again.  
'Sorry' she mumbles, looking down at the bottom of her dress.  
She's acting so sad... did I really scare her that much?

I frown, and look at her friends again.  
One of them looks sickly pale and has long black hair with a red bow in it.  
Never thought I'd meet anyone paler than myself or Aurora.  
She looks nervously at Aurora, as if I would ever hurt her!

Her big brown eyes nervously look back into my gold ones.  
She's wearing a yellow dress that is also covered with mud.  
It touches the ground unlike the light blue dress the brunette is wearing.  
The brunette is holding a book in her hands and wears her hair in a ponytail with a loose blue bow.  
She's pretty cute. At least she looks like she's a bit smarter than miss I'm-going-to-faint next to her. Really, is she healthy?

I look back at Aurora. I'm am taken back by her mesmerizing beauty. This girl is so breathtakingly beautiful, yet she isn't aware of it.  
For long I've thought that there was no good in the world, but now I'm starting to believe that only She is good. All the goodness, kindness and beauty in the world has formed into this beautiful creature whom I love so much.

'Aurora, dear, I have to talk to you about something' I gaze at her friends, still observing me. ' Privately' I add.  
'Are you free?' I ask her.  
Someone behind me coughs.  
Slowly, I turn around, trying not to show how much this person is annoying me.  
My eyes meet the brown eyes of the book holding beauty.  
'And who may you be?' I ask  
'My name is Belle, your highness, and actually we were planning on going to the lake to meet with our friend Ariel.' She says without blinking. I stare at her until Aurora breaks the awkward silence by saying 'You girls go ahead; I'll catch up with you later!' Her hand slips in mine, and she guides us away from them, towards the castle.

Aurora's pov  
Even though I've held Maleficent's hand like a thousand times, I still can't stop smiling about the fact that I, Queen Aurora, am holding the hand of the most beautiful woman alive!  
'What are you so happy about, my little beastie? Maleficent asks with her soft enchanting voice.  
I startle and feel heat rushing to my cheeks. I hope she doesn't notice me blushing, but with my luck, she probably will.

'I'm just really glad you're here with me fairy godmother' I say quickly.  
When she raises her eyebrows I explain, ' you know, helping me rule the country and stuff' I mumble.  
My cheeks are as red as her scarlet lips right now. Maleficent doesn't answer.  
It seems like she's thinking about something.

Concerned I look at her. Did I say something wrong? But she's looking forward. I follow her gaze, and see the garden of roses in front of the palace.  
'Beautiful, isn't it?' I say, trying to break the awkward silence.  
She smiles. 'Yes,' she says ' But they're more than just beautiful. They're strong.'   
I look up at her, confusion written all over my face.  
'Why are they strong?' I ask looking at the fragile roses 'They'll die as soon as winter comes. A little rain can break them.'

Maleficent chuckles, and I dislike it.  
I want her to see me as an adult. A lover. But she keeps treating me like a child who has to be taught. I know she dislikes children, so I feel more insecure every second. She will grow tired of me, I'm sure of it.   
'Well why?' I ask, trying not to cry.  
Maleficent takes her time staring at the roses before saying ' Look at all that's happened to this land. Fire. War. Death. Destruction. Even a dragon' she smiles to herself before looking sad again ' How many people have died in just one year? You were one of them' she whispers looking at me 'And your father...' I flinch and she stops talking.  
'Aurora, I'm so sorry, I know you don't like me talking about your father...' 'It's okay' I say, and look away.

Actually it's not okay. Maleficent doesn't know why I won't talk about my father.  
I can't stand the fact that she was once in love with him!! Even though she was never mine, and will never be mine, I feel like I've lost her to a man that's not even a man. I feel like I lost her to a monster.  
I don't notice the tears rolling down my cheeks until Maleficent wipes them away.

'What's wrong?' she asks me 'Nothing' I say a bit too defensively.  
She holds my chin with her hand. I gaze at her.  
Her golden liquid eyes are so mesmerizing.  
'You know' she says after a moment of hesitation  
' I never loved your father more than I love you' she whispers. 'And that scares me ' she adds.  
I want to respond but I don't know how. It's like I don't have control over my body anymore.  
I'm enchanted by her words. Maybe she did cast a spell on me. I open my mouth with difficulty, but before I can think of anything to say, Maleficent's lips crash on mine and all my thoughts but one disappear.   
Maleficent kisses me.


	3. Chapter 3 : Thinking out loud

Maleficent's pov  
Strawberry.  
She tastes like strawberry. My tongue slips into her mouth and explores it, and I can taste it as if I was really eating one.

My hand cups her chin and I feel Aurora's hands slip around my waist.  
I moan and let my hands explore her neck, shoulders and eventually, her breasts.  
Suddenly, Aurora pulls away, and I immediately miss her touch.  
Her golden lashes whimper when I let my thumb brush over them.  
Her blue eyes stare directly into mine.  
I should feel uncomfortable or maybe even a bit embarrassed. But I don't.

God.  
Those bright blue eyes are filled with so many different emotions. Good and bad. Happy and sad. Relieved and shocked.  
What have I done? This is bad, I should've never kissed her! This is a mistake! Now she'll hate me forever! I can't let her do that. I can't have her hate me. I just can't...  
'I'm so sorry beastie, I shouldn't have done...' Aurora interrupts my rambling by placing her soft pink lips on my scarlet ones. When she pulls away I must look like an idiot because she nervously giggles at the sight of me. 

'I like you too Maleficent.' she whispers, blushing.  
'You do?' I try to hold in all the feelings that are building up inside of me, but I can't.  
Instead, I push her on the ground and roughly kiss every single part of her beautiful face.  
I thought maybe kissing her would satisfy my hunger for her love, but it doesn't.  
If anything, it makes me even more hungry.  
Even more crazy.  
Even more in love.

Love. I love her. I love, love, love Aurora! I'm in love with Aurora! She wraps her arms around my neck, kissing me back with her sweet soft lips.  
'Aurora' I say in between kisses. 'Yes' she whispers, kissing me back.  
'I love you, beastie'  
We pull away, gasping for air. After we finally catch our breath, we stare at each other.  
I take in every part of her beautiful, gorgeous face. When I do that, she blushes.  
'You are so cute when you blush' I say thinking out loud.  
She blushes even more, and we laugh. It starts out as a giggle, but soon enough we're laughing like we'll never be unhappy.

'I love you so much, Aurora!' I yell laughing.  
Her trademark grin appears on her face, and she stops laughing. 'Good' she says, 'Because I feel the same way!'   
I wrap my hands around her waist and we lay down in the grass. We don't talk, but that's not necessary. Talking often ruins beautiful relationships. Besides, everything that needed to be said, is said. We have all the time in the world, staring at the sun disappearing in the forest. The scent of the roses fills us with some kind of euphoria, or maybe just uncomplicated love.  
Our relationship isn't complicated in this very moment.  
It'll only get complicated if we talk. We both know that, so we stay quiet.  
Enjoying each other's company, we rest.

When the sun has disappeared, and the stars appear, Aurora opens her mouth.  
She lets out a satisfied sigh, and turns her head, to look at me.  
'Maleficent,' she mumbles.  
I look her deep in the eyes and smile, so she knows I'm listening.  
Encouraged by my smile, she continues.  
'What will people say about us? Think about us?'   
I open my mouth to reply, but she shakes her head, motioning for me to stay quiet and listen.  
'I mean, ' she says ' You were once in love with my father... I don't even know how old you are, is this going to work? What if they hunt you down? Try to kill you? ' Tears threaten to leave her eyes, so I quickly place a soft kiss on her lips.  
She shuts up immediately. 'Thanks,' she whispers after a while ' I needed that'

I think about my answer, looking at the roses in the cold evening air.  
I place my arm around her shoulders, knowing that she must be cold.  
She leans in closer and rests her head on my shoulder, letting out a sigh.  
What is the kingdom going to think?  
There's no denying that I'm older than Aurora, but I'm immortal!  
I'll never grow old, so I won't be an old lady kissing a young woman!  
For god's sakes! I could've been her mother! If Stefan and I...  
I force myself to think about it.  
If Stefan had married me, Aurora could've been my daughter! That's disgusting! the voice in my head says 

'Aurora' I say ' I cursed you.' she whimpers ' I did.' I say 'And I will regret if forever. You were just a little baby and I wanted you dead.' I stop, trying to find my strength to go on. When I find it , I take a deep breath before continuing.  
'I watched you grow up. I don't know what it was about you, but I couldn't help but watch you. I enjoyed every second of it. When you were sad, I felt sorry for you, and tried to make you happy. When you laughed, I laughed with you. I watched you grow up to be the beautiful young woman you are now. I hate that I cursed you. I hate myself so much for it, knowing that I won't ever be able to make it up to you. But that stupid curse brought me one beautiful thing.' I hesitate, not looking directly at her, scared for her reaction.  
' When I kissed you, that day' the tears fall from my eyes ' The day you died.' I whisper ' I didn't expect you to wake up by my kiss' I say honestly ' After all, I thought you hated me, which was absolutely impossible to bear. But when you woke up...' I pause 'When you woke up, and smiled at me, ...'   
I stare directly into her eyes.  
'That's when I knew I loved you.’  
‘Not like a child, but as a lover. I once thought I loved your father, but I never did. I loved a part of him. A little piece of him that was good and beautiful. I see that piece in you, along with so many other beautiful traits. I'm glad your father betrayed me. God knows I'm so grateful for that! If he hadn't, I would've never had the pleasure to meet you. To laugh with you. To love you.  
I love you Aurora, and if anyone even tries to come between us, I swear to you, they'll regret it. I'm willing to fight for our love, are you?'

Aurora looks at me with her big eyes that give you the feeling that they can look right through you.  
Then she starts to cry.

I knew it.  
I knew it! I screwed up! I scared her away! What the hell was I thinking! She'll never love me now! Oh God, please no, please!  
The tears roll down her rosy cheeks as she pulls herself away from me.

'Aurora, I'm sorry, please talk to me!' I plead ' God, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry!'  
As if I have no control over my body, I place my arm around her, as if I'm sheltering her.  
Just when I can see how stupid that move was, and think about pulling my arm away, Aurora places her head on my chest and sobs.  
'Aurora' I plead 'Please, what did I say or do wrong? Please, don't push me away.' I say desperately.  
I see dark patches appear on my black robe, but I couldn't care less.  
Not when the love of my life is sobbing against my chest.  
I hold her closer and closer, not knowing if I'm suffocating her or not.  
After a while, her breathing becomes slower and heavier.  
Her crying has stopped, though I still feel warm drops falling on my robe.

'What's wrong beastie?' I try again, whispering.  
She looks up at me, and takes a few deep breaths, trying to regain her strength.  
Finally, she finds her courage and sits up straight. I make sure that my hands don't leave her waist.  
'I don't deserve you, Maleficent' she whispers.  
Disbelief and relief make replace the feeling of anxiety I have been feeling this whole time.  
'That's it?' I ask relieved. She nods hesitatingly, while bowing her head and I burst out laughing.  
'Don't be silly! Of course you deserve me! If anything, I don't deserve you!' I exclaim. That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard in years! I am Maleficent, dark fairy! In my life, I've done more wrong than right! The things that I've done, still haunt me. I regret doing anything to harm another human being. Mostly Aurora. The one I love. Aurora…Well let's just say, that kindness and beauty take a human form in my Aurora. I could never deserve her, and that stings a little. But I'll do anything to deserve her. I'll be my best self. Just for her. For Aurora. 'You deserve me, beastie.' I whisper.

She's quiet for a while before she finally looks up at me. Tears are in her eyes again.

'Maleficent' she says before taking a deep breath.  
I look her straight in the eyes to show my support. I take her hand in mine and squeeze it. 'Yes, beastie?' I ask.  
'You didn't kill my father' she says 'I did.'


	4. Chapter 4 : Listen

Maleficent's pov  
I want to say something.  
I have to say something. But I can't. You know that moment where you just... all these emotions overflow you mind? That moment where your mind just refuses to work and doesn't know how to form a proper response? That's what happening right now.  
My voice is trapped in my throat, and can never break out.

With much difficulty, I succeed in forming a question.  
'What do you mean, you "killed" your father?' I ask sharply. I don't understand. I can't understand. What she's saying just doesn't make sense to me.  
I guess the expression on my face must be horrifying, because a frightened Aurora looks up at me.  
With all my strength I try to soften my expression, but I'm not quite sure it's working.  
I don't dare dream that my eyes hide all the different emotions I'm feeling right now.  
Guilt washes over me. It holds me in an iron grip, taking me down into the sea. Crushing me. I remember every detail of that night. Even though I try to supress the memory, I can't. I killed someone. No, I didn't just kill someone. I killed someone I thought I loved. Someone I was prepared to share my life with. I killed a man. It doesn't matter that he wasn't innocent, I killed him. And not only him. I killed so many soldiers that night. Soldiers, just doing their job. They might have had children or lovers waiting for them at home. I killed them… I killed...  
'You weren't there. I killed your father, Aurora. Even though he was a monster, I killed him! I'm the murderer!' I yell. It physically hurts to think about everything from back then again. 'This is not even remotely open for discussion! It's all my fault! I will not accept you taking the blame for my horrible dead!' I yell.   
A single tear runs down my cheek and I angrily wipe it away.  
Defeated, Aurora looks up at me.  
She lifts her hand close to my face but she changes her mind and drops it.  
I'm not sure if I wanted her to touch my face. It's crazy actually.  
Why wouldn't I want her to touch my face?  
One day ago I would've killed for her to touch my face. Bitterly I think about the fact that even though Stefan is dead, he still finds a way to ruin my life.  
'Maleficent, ...' 'NO!' I yell.  
'I killed him, I'm a god damn monster! I don't deserve you! It's all my fault! My stupid fault!' I whisper the last part to myself.  
'I'm a monster.' I say allowing myself to break down and be weak for once.  
'Stop it!' Aurora yells, tears in her eyes.  
Surprised by her sudden outburst I stare at her.  
'I can't stand seeing you like this! So full of guilt. It's my fault! I killed him!'  
'I'm the murderer' she whispers  
I look at her in disbelief. 'I'll tell you what really happened. But you have to believe me, I did it for us! For you!' she says, crying.  
I take everything in for a second before I turn my head towards her. She's illuminated by the moonlight. Her hair looks almost…like...silver. She's so beautiful I have to contain the urge to kiss her right here and now.  
'Okay' I say more calmly than I actually feel 'tell me what happened.  
'Well, you remember when was holding onto the iron chain around your ankle?'   
I shudder at the memory that's still haunting me and nod, not showing the fear and pain that comes with that memory.  
'Well, ' she says, looking at the ground. The night has now really fallen, and Aurora trembles from the cold.  
'I ran after you. I ran after you, up that stupid tower and, and, and...' she shakes and cries.  
'I saw you struggling and wrestling to get him off of you! But he just... he just wouldn't let go...' she whispers.  
Her eyes fill with anger and sadness.  
'But the worst thing was, that even though he had cut of your wings, betrayed you, attacked you, tried to kill you, you still wouldn't let him fall to his death'  
Confused I look at her. That's not true, is it?  
'Aurora, I never...'   
'STOP IT!' she yells. I shut up.  
Crying she says ' I loved you and he didn't, but still, you seemed willing to surrender, to die with him! As if you were still in love with him!'  
Finally, the pieces fit together in my head.  
She was jealous.  
She thought I was in love with him.  
'Aurora,' I say determined to let her hear my side of the story.  
'I didn't shake him off because I assumed it would hurt YOU.' I say emphasizing the you.  
Confused she looks at me. 'You didn't let go, because of me?' she asks with disbelief.  
I nod. 'You were willing to die for me' she whispers to no one in particular.  
I give her a sad smile.  
'Of course I was, beastie. Without knowing it I had already fallen in love with you. I would've done... no, I WOULD do anything for you. I love you!'  
Crying she gets on her knees and wraps her arms around my neck.  
Careful not to hurt her, I softly stroke her hair, allowing her to let out everything she's been holding in since the day her father died.  
'Aurora,' I ask after a while.  
My voice is the only sound, besides the wind, that could be heard in the dark night.  
'Yes?' she whispers back.  
'I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but I have to know. I can't possibly imagine you being able to kill your father. How... how did you do that, beastie?' I ask softly.  
Aurora takes a deep breath whilst still letting her blonde head rest on my cheast.  
'He was about to drop to the ground, and your wings weren't going to be able to to carry my fathers, yours and the chains weight! You were going to die with him, so I had to think fast.  
On the stones of the tower, I saw a few corpses.' she swallowed hard.  
I took her hand into my own and squeezed it gently.  
'Yes?' I encourage her.  
'One of the dead... the dead soldiers… he was young... he …he had a dagger.'  
She looked at me and desperately pleaded 'You must understand! He was dead, he couldn't do anything, it wasn't stealing! And he looked very nice, I think he wouldn't have minded!' she cries.  
'Of course not,' I hush 'Just tell me what happened afterwards, don't be afraid' I whisper.  
She inhales and says ' I took the dagger. It was stained with dried up blood, and at first I was disgusted and I couldn't pick it up, but then I heard you screaming, so I just took it and... and... I... I ran towards you and...'  
'And?' I ask.  
'And, when you tried to fly up, I threw it through his chest.' she says emotionlessly.  
I gulp. 'He let go of the chains and fell to his death. And I don't regret it. I just regret making you think it was your fault.'  
I stop stroking her hair for one second before changing my mind and return to stroking it again.  
'It's okay' I say, yet I don't know to whom I'm talking.  
'No it's not.' Aurora says. Her eyes are red and puffy, yet still mesmerizingly beautiful.  
'Now you know what kind of monster I really am. You'll never forgive me for killing your true love! I don't deserve you. I never did.'

'Oh my sweet Aurora,' I say 'I do forgive you! Even though there's nothing to forgive! You didn't kill my true love! You killed the monster that once was the man I knew and cared for! Even if he didn't turn into the monster he really is, he could still never be my true love!' I say truthfully.  
'Why not?' Aurora asks confused.  
I lean in close, inhaling her sweet scent. I hear her hold her breath, and I smile, though I'm quite sure she can't see it in this darkness.  
'Because, dear beastie' I whisper.  
'You are my one true love. '   
Without any hesitation I crash my lips on hers.  
Strawberry.   
God, I love strawberry.


	5. Chapter 5 : Nightingale

Maleficent's pov  
Today it's been exactly 2 months since I confessed my love for Aurora and she confessed about having killed Stefan.  
Things are going pretty good actually.  
Aurora officially announced our relationship to the people, and instead of hunting me down, screaming I bewitched Aurora, they actually didn't say much.  
Dieval, of course, kept repeating his now standard sentences: 'I knew it!' and 'Didn't I say so?'  
Quite exhausting.  
Aurora's friends were a bit hesitant at first to accept our relationship, which I understand completely.  
Apart from a few glares here and there, I haven't really experienced any difficulties from her friends.  
They're all very scared of me though, but I don't blame them.  
I'm the evil witch who cursed their best friend!  
I don't think they'll ever really understand our love.  
I did get to meet all of her friends.  
Today, for example, I'm drinking tea in a comfy chair near the fire place, while Aurora is reading on the velvet carpet right next to the fire sheltered by a fuzzy white blanket.  
Winter has finally arrived, and fills the castle with cold air, which puts blushes on the faces of children and freezes their fingers and toes.  
You can see the snow falling through the large windows, sheltering us from its cold.  
Aurora invited her friends Belle and Rapunzel to join us.  
My first impression of Belle was right by the way. She is smart, sharp, and is not afraid to open her mouth when needed. Her brown hair isn't too long, it just falls on her back and is always tied in a loose ponytail. Apparently she's very fond of reading. In fact, Aurora told me that Belle reads everything she can get. An extraordinary girl.  
Rapunzel is a very strange girl to say the least.  
She barely talks to me, yet I catch her staring at me every once in a while.  
Her hair is very short, and dark brown. She has cute freckles and beautiful big green eyes.   
Aurora told me that she once had healing powers in her long blonde hair, but that she cut it off to break free from the iron grip of her mother.  
To be honest, I really don't see her do that. Not in a million years. I mean, she's too scared to even look at me, killing her mother by cutting of her hair?  
No freaking way!  
'Oh Belle,' Aurora sighs, closing the book she was reading 'you were so right! This book is beautiful!'  
God, she looks so angelic today in her warm ocean blue dress with long sleeves.   
Her hair is put up, with some loose curls framing her beautiful face. 'I can't believe it's already over! I just want to read it, again and again!'  
Belle laughs 'Didn't I tell you? I really loved "The Romanov Princess" for so many reasons! I knew you would like it!'  
She smiles at me before returning to paint a little figure on the giant painting she and Rapunzel are making.  
When I stare at the latter, I catch Rapunzel looking at me. Again.  
She blushes and turns away, pretending to be very busy painting.  
Weird girl.  
If she has a problem with me, she could just tell me! I can't believe Aurora's friends with this girl. I can tolerate most of them, but she's really making an effort for me to dislike her. Belle crouches down to paint something on the bottom of the painting. I see a glimpse of white and grey paint before she stands up once more, and the painting is hidden again.  
Intrigued by the big painting hidden by the bodies of Belle and Rapunzel, I stand up and walk towards it.  
Rapunzel takes a step back and shivers, looking at the ground. I sigh annoyed. She obviously didn't except me. Or she doesn't except me dating Aurora. She didn't even feel comfortable around me. I start to think she's a very stuck up annoying girl. That is until I see the giant painting.  
'Wow' I say surprised. And I mean it.  
The painting is in one-word dazzling! And that's an understatement!  
It's shows Aurora's kingdom and its inhabitants in winter.  
Inches of snow cover the forest ground, and bury the roses, ultimately killing them.  
I see Belle in the painting, reading a book on a sleigh, pulled by a blushing Snow white, eating a red apple.  
Aurora is making a snowman while feeding a small bird. A nightingale.  
It's so realistic, that I can practically hear Aurora's laugh and the nightingale's song!  
Even her trademark smile is painted on her sweet beautiful face.  
Then I see Rapunzel, whose brown hair is covered in snowflakes. You can even see the freckles on her tiny nose!  
A wonderful sight.  
I see myself, but I have to look twice to be sure it's really me.  
The person in the painting is so beautiful, much more beautiful than I could ever be.  
The strangest thing about the painted me is that I'm not even looking at Aurora.  
I'm staring at the painted Rapunzel with lust in my painted eyes.  
Lust?  
From the corner of my eye I see Rapunzel staring at me, maybe even drooling.   
I decide to snap her out of her gaze.  
'Did you paint all this?' I ask her.  
She startles and nervously starts tinkering with her pink dress.  
'Well, no, maybe, sort of? I mean I came up with the ideas, and started drawing it and stuff, but Belle helped me paint i , you know, I mean, I didn't do it on my own..;'  
Belle interrupts her rambling by saying 'Yes, she did all this, she's a fantasic painter! You could even say she's a genius!' Belle smiles. Rapunzel blushes and looks at the ground in embarrassment.  
'Really?' I ask impressed. Rapunzel blushes even more but nods eventually.  
'Congratulations, dear, you're extremely talented. You have a gift!' I say.  
'Thank you, your highness' she says. 'You know you don't have to call me "your highness" right? Because it's ridiculous! You can just call me Maleficent, if you'd like.'  
She raises her head and looks at me.  
'Thank you, Maleficent.' she says after a slight hesitation.  
I smile kindly at her.  
Maybe she's not so bad after all.  
But before I have the chance to tell her that, we're interrupted by a loud Bang, the castle shaking and all the candles going out.  
That's when the screaming starts.  
'Aurora!' I yell. The only thing on my mind right now is her. Is she okay? Where is she? The insecurity is eating me alive. Tears of being powerless fill my eyes.  
'I'm here!' I hear her cough.  
Relieved, I crawl towards where her voice came from.  
When I feel her body I wrap my hands around it, sheltering and protecting her, and hold her tight. I create some light to examine her face and body.  
'Are you alright, my love? Are you hurt?'  
She shakes her head. I still continue to examine her, but apart from some bruises, she is fine.  
She's fine.  
She's okay.  
I let out a breath, I didn't know I was holding.  
'Rapunzel, Belle, where...?' she starts coughing again.  
Whatever hit this tower, hit it hard. Sand and dust fall from the ceiling. That's a very bad sign.  
'I'll find them, love. Don't you worry. But we have to get out of here.' I say.  
Even though I don't want to, I let go of her and start looking for Belle and Rapunzel.  
The small light orb I made, flies over the room, enlightening its broken furniture.  
'Rapunzel? Belle?' I yell.  
'We're here!' I hear Belle yell.  
Relieved I turn around to see Belle supporting Rapunzel's weight, whose ankle looks swollen.  
Rapunzel's face is white as a sheet, but she doesn't make a sound.  
Brave girl. Full of surprises.  
'What happened?' Belle ask coughing.  
'We'll figure that out later. Are you two okay?' I ask.  
'Rapunzel's ankle is probably broken,' she says 'she has to get out of here.' Belle says.  
I nod understandingly.  
Though Rapunzel isn't making her sound, her fists are clenched together and her knuckles are white, showing in how much pain she really is.  
'I'll carry you' I say, reaching my hand out to her.  
Hesitantly, she takes it, hopping on one leg towards me.  
I pick her up bridal style, and she immediately buries her face into the crook of my neck, wrapping her arms around it, careful not to touch my wings.  
Another heavy object hits the tower, and it shakes once more.  
'Aurora,' I say. She runs towards me, taking in the odd sight of me and Rapunzel.  
'Beastie, I can't carry all of you at the same time.' I whisper, determined not to let a single tear leave my eye.  
She softly touches my cheek and whispers, 'I know'  
I lean in and passionately kiss her, forgetting the girl in my arms. Her hands cup my face and she kisses me back with so much love, I'm tempted to stay here. As long as I'm with her. Unfortunately, life isn't a fairy tale. The loud noises from outside pull me out of my thoughts. Falling from cloud 9.  
Aurora pulls away, staring deep into my golden eyes. As if she can read my mind she says 'We'll continue this later.' This makes me genuinely smile. Then I realise I still hold Rapunzel in my arms. Aurora seems to realise this as well and blushes. She looks adorable when she blushes.  
'Sorry,' she says to Rapunzel.  
'No problem.' the brunette replies coldly. For a second Aurora raises her eyebrows in surprise, but she immediately looks worried again, watching me. 'It's okay' I mouth. Even though I absolutely don't understand Rapunzel.  
She's probably just worried about her friends, right?  
'Promise me you'll be okay.' I whisper.  
'I promise you' Aurora says 'but only if you'll be safe too.'  
I nod and kiss her forehead.  
'I love you, beastie' I mumble.  
The person in my arms freezes.  
'I'll be back!' I promise the two girls behind me.  
I turn around, open the window and let my wings unfold.  
With a scared, hurt Rapunzel in my arms, I let myself fall out of the window, letting my wings float on the cold air outside.


	6. Chapter 6 : I see fire

Maleficent's pov  
What I see outside is shocking.  
So shocking, even, that I cover Rapunzel's eyes, wanting to keep this horrible sight from her.  
The ground surrounding the castle is covered in corpses.  
Burning houses and churches are falling down upon them and fill the air with their toxic gasses.  
Rapunzel coughs in my arms and reminds me to fly away from here as fast as possible.  
Scared she might choke from the deadly gasses, I fly higher and higher.  
The night is falling.  
And then I see it.

A large black army roams over the land, like ants looking for food.  
They cover it. They cover the land. They're everywhere.  
I have to bring everyone to safety as fast as possible.  
The Moors.  
I have to get them to the Moors. They'll be safe there.  
'Hold on, Rapunzel!' I yell.  
The snow may have stopped, but the cold certainly didn't.  
I'm freezing.  
I fly at terminal velocity, thinking about Aurora. I feel sick, not knowing if she's safe or not. Faster and faster I fly, determined to get to her, and save her. She's my princess. I'll be her prince.

Soon I reach the colourful safety of the Moors.  
I land, tempted to throw Rapunzel on the ground and leave, but I restrain myself from doing so.  
'Your queen has arrived!' I yell as loud as possible, carefully laying Rapunzel down on the ground.  
She winces when I lay her ankle on the ground, but she doesn't complain.  
As if they had been here all along, many colourful happy creatures crawl out frow behind trees and bushes.  
Small creatures with rose petals surrounding their faces, look up at me in awe and admiration.  
Birds and other small animals, gather at my feet.

Normally I would be flattered by their loyalty but not today.  
Right before me stands a black raven, its eyes looking at me with reproof.  
I sigh and quickly turn him into the human he actually is.  
'About time! Dieval says angrily, wiping the dust from his black suit.  
'For a moment I thought you were never going to change me back! Do you think it's funny to change me into your pet every single time you want...' 'Silence!' I say, interrupting him. He quickly shuts up, not being used to the firm tone I use.  
'You can be mad at me later. I have more urgent matters right now.'

I glare at the curious creatures before me.  
'Your other Queen Aurora's kingdom is under attack!'   
Immediately they start mumbling and whispering in fear. 'Silence!' I yell again.  
'There is no time to loose! I need to be able to trust you, my subjects!'  
They look at me, and nod.  
Relieved, I continue 'I will bring people back here, to keep them safe' I point at Rapunzel, who's whimpering in pain.  
'Some will be healthy, but other's will be wounded. I need you to take care of them. Can you do this for me?'  
The creatures burst out in shrieking, screaming and squealing.

'I also need courageous people to join me, to help me bring back these people. Can you do this for me? Who is brave enough to join me?'  
About twenty creatures bravely raise their hands or claws and fly up.  
Dieval looks at me and nods. I nod back before changing him into a bird.  
Smiling, I set off and yell 'Alright then. Fly with me!'  
We fly over the dark forest that separates The Moors and The Other Kingdom.  
It's so peaceful and quiet, that if you ignored the giant pillars of smoke, you would never know there was a war going on somewhere.

When we reach The Other Kingdom, I get a lump in my throat.  
The situation has increased dramatically and I am sad to see how one army has the power to take down all the good Aurora stands for, in less than one hour.  
I reach the black castle. Fires have surrounded the castle, just like the black army attacking it. Separating from my fellow warriors I fly through the open window, looking for Aurora.  
'Aurora!' I yell out desperate for an answer.  
'Here!' she yells back. I turn around and see her in all her beauty, holding a fainted Belle.  
'Beastie…' I whisper back relieved. Tears of joy fill my eyes 'You're still alive.'  
I rush towards her, taking her in my arms.  
Against all odds, she softly pushes me away.  
I raise my eyebrows at her in confusion, while she looks up at me with a strange look.

I know that look.  
That's her 'I'm going to be brave' look. I don't like that look.  
She always has on that look when she's gonna do something risky.  
I won't have it. Because I know that look is fake.  
She's scared and just pretending to be brave.  
The only question is why.  
'Aurora, come on, we have to leave now! It's not safe here.' I say, dragging her to the window by her hand.  
'No!' she exclaims and pulls her hand away from mine.

Shocked I stare at her. Ironically, that action drove a dagger into the heart I didn't know I had before I met Aurora.  
'Aurora, don't be stupid, we have to leave!' I demand.  
She shakes her head, looking down at the ground. 'You need to take Belle... She needs your help now more than I do. You will have to get back for me later.  
I shake my head in disbelief. 'No freaking way!' I yell. 'Maleficent, please!' she pleads.  
'I believe in you, you'll get back for me too! Just please!' she exclaims 'Save my friend.'

Tears run down my cheek 'No, no, no, no, no, no!' I whisper.  
'I won't go with you until I see you flying Belle over to the Moors!' she says.  
'Aurora,' I say, trying to remain calm 'Belle can wait. You're far more important.' I say.  
'To you!' she yells.  
I look at her in shock.  
'I'm more important to you!' she says 'Show me that you're a good person now, and not too selfish to rescue someone else first instead of me. Please show me that. Please...' she pleads.

I clench my fists knowing I'll never convince her to change her mind.  
She's too stubborn.  
'Fine!' I say. 'But I will come back for you, beastie, I promise you.'  
'Maleficent,' Aurora says when I pick Belle up.  
I turn my head to see her. 'Yes?' I ask.  
She hesitates before saying. 'I love you!'  
I nod and fly out the window, with a fainted Belle in my arms.

Aurora's pov

Maleficent finally flies away, and I allow myself to break down. That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do!  
I wanted to push Belle down, and jump in Maleficent's arms and fly away, but my stupid moral compass wouldn't let me do that.  
I even had to ... I had to hurt Maleficent, my Maleficent, my love to get Belle to safety.  
I cry and cry, letting the tears flow.  
I've never been this scared in my life!  
No that's not true, I've only been this scared once, when Stefan - I refuse to call him, my father - and Maleficent were fighting. When I didn't know if she was going to survive or not.

That's the only time I've ever been this scared.  
'Please Maleficent, please! Come back soon.' I say holding myself to prevent myself from breaking down.  
Another thing hits the tower, and I cry harder, shaking with fear.  
I force myself to stand up and walk to the window. I at least have to know what is happening!  
Foot by foot I shuffle towards the open window. I'm shaking with fear.  
'SQUUUUEEEEEEK'

My heart falls in my chest. 'Dieval!' I let out seeing the black raven next to me 'You scared the hell out of me!'  
He looks at me with pride in his eyes. I'm relieved knowing that I'm not completely alone here. I stroke his black feathers and see my hands tremble in fear.  
'It's alright Dieval,' I say walking towards the window with more courage than before.  
He disapproves, I know that, but I'm too curious. That's just who I am.  
I look out the window and gasp. 

An army of black soldiers are fighting the few soldiers this kingdom has, while loading a cannon to shoot this castle down. Just when I see some kind of bird flying towards the window and I realise it's Maleficent, just when I feel a tiny glimpse of hope. I hear them scream 'FIRE!'  
'Dieval!' I scream, running to the back of the room 'Fly away!'. I hear someone scream my name, with so much desperation I am tempted to turn around to see who called me.  
But then I hear a big BANG.   
My world goes black.

Maleficent's pov

I'm there, I'm almost there.  
I'm tired and freezing yet I don't fully know it yet.  
Aurora, my love, I'm here, I'm here! Hold on, I'm almost there, beastie, hold on..  
I see the castle appearing through the fog and I almost scream out in relief! It still stands!  
Aurora's still safe.

As I approach the castle, something seems wrong.  
I see her. I see Aurora standing at the window. She's waiting for me! I think.  
She's not looking in the direction of the Moors.  
No, she's looking down. I follow her glance, and my heart stops beating. They're loading a cannon. They're. Loading. A. Cannon.  
'FIRE!'   
No.  
No.  
'AURORA!!' I scream at the top of my lungs.  
As if it were in slow motion, I watch as the cannon ball leaves the cannon.  
It shoots into the air with great power, and when it finally hits the tower, the whole thing breaks into pieces, both the cannon ball as the tower, as the girl I love, falls with it.


End file.
